


瘾04

by childstone



Series: 瘾 [4]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 暗黑向，BE，不喜误入





	瘾04

半年时间说长不长，足以让孟鹤堂身高压过周九良，让他成为一个十分合格的助理，无论是床上还是床下。  
“少爷，今晚有一个晚会。”  
周九良没有回答，呼吸绵长，孟鹤堂透过后视镜看着他的脸，呼吸也忍不住放缓，车速又降了一半，慢悠悠地行驶在路上。  
昨晚闹得太狠了。  
孟鹤堂把茶杯里的水换成了凉白开，周九良只是抿了一口就皱起了眉头，放下茶杯，眼底翻滚着不明的情绪。  
“我觉得你似乎不太明白自己的角色。”  
“我明白，但那个没必要。”  
周九良揉了揉太阳穴，显得疲惫又无奈，“有必要。”  
孟鹤堂蹲在床边，仰头和周九良对视，琥珀色的眼睛里映着他的脸。温柔的假象很快就被打破，孟鹤堂攥住周九良的胳膊拉至头顶，吻上他的唇，嘴唇被周九良狠狠咬住，血腥味在两人口间蔓延。即使如此孟鹤堂也挑开了周九良的齿，无视抗拒的舌，侵入口腔，这是他们第二次接吻，血腥又暴力，一个以下犯上，一个暗自纵容。  
孟鹤堂翻出润滑液，倒了满手，尽数抹在藏于两股之间的销魂地，借着润滑探入一指，把甬道也涂得水淋淋的。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂，一脸平静，仿佛自己不是躺在床上任他摆弄的人一样，“我说了，那有必要。”  
孟鹤堂没有理他，又加入了一指，弯腰衔住周九良的乳尖，舌头钻着乳头凹陷处，等到一边乳头变硬后又转向另一边，整个胸口上都涂上了孟鹤堂的口水，两侧的红果挺立着，引诱着孟鹤堂继续。  
但周九良眼神都未曾变过，冷漠地看着孟鹤堂的所作所为，麻木的表情成功点起了他的怒火。  
周九良被翻转过来趴跪在床上，屁股被高高抬起，三根手指在小穴内抽送着，多余的润滑液顺着大腿内侧流下来，孟鹤堂红着眼看着这一幅淫糜的景象。  
“少爷，您的身体在邀请我进入呢……”  
周九良的脸埋在被子里，看不见表情。  
抽出手指，孟鹤堂的性器抵在穴口，“少爷，这次我可要射满您的肚子……”  
感受到周九良身体一瞬间的紧绷，孟鹤堂笑了，扯了到唇上的伤口让他痛得皱眉，然后一口气将性器插到底，没等周九良适应，便开始大操大干起来。  
周九良的拳头握得发白，却没有发出一丝声音，仿佛这一切都是孟鹤堂的独舞，这让倔强的少年有些受挫，随即便是不服输的火气，烧光了他的理智。  
孟鹤堂伸手去探周九良的性器，软趴趴的，随着抽插的动作甩动着，“和男人做爱就这么让你厌恶吗？”语气可怜，下身却是凶狠地冲开肠壁的层层挽留，撞上那处软肉，顶出周九良的颤抖。  
两个人都较上了劲，孟鹤堂不知疲惫地贯穿着甬道，一次次把滚烫的精液射入周九良身体深处，又恶意堵住小洞，不让液体流出。休息好后又用性器将白浊送回深处。周九良身上的汗凝成水珠，顺着腰窝流到肩膀，又滴落到床上，把浅灰色的被单染成深灰色，衬得周九良肌肤惨白，而臀瓣和大腿又被撞击得泛红。  
偏生周九良还是一幅冷漠样子，抿唇承受着这一场荒唐的性事，看得孟鹤堂咬着牙想扯破他这幅虚伪的面具，看看里面到底是什么，莫非是一摊黑色的死水，连杂草都不愿靠近。  
那他又算什么呢？连杂草都算不上吧……  
车停了下来，孟鹤堂解开安全带，转身看向睡得正熟的周九良。孟鹤堂有些控制不住地伸手，想要去抚摸他的脸，周九良却在即将接触的时候猛地睁开了眼。  
格子西装，黑色领结，周九良蹬着一双崭新的皮鞋出现在了晚宴上，身后跟着黑色西装的孟鹤堂。  
“九良~”花枝招展的女人端着酒杯携着浓香飘来，如同蝴蝶落在周九良肩上，大眼睛眨巴眨巴看向孟鹤堂，“这位先生可真是俊俏。”  
周九良偏过头，看了一眼孟鹤堂，笑了一声，“当然，他可是从天上掉下来的美人。”  
孟鹤堂看着女人搭在周九良臂弯间的手，太阳穴突突地跳了跳。  
“半年都没见你，原来是有了美人，这就把你的未婚妻给忘了……”女人刻意加重了未婚妻三个字，紧紧盯着周九良的脸，发现他表情并无变化后，笑得娇艳，侧头倚在周九良肩膀上。  
好一对郎才女貌才子佳人，孟鹤堂有些卑劣地想，若是你知道你的未婚夫被别的男人按在床上操到失神会是什么心情？想来还真是可笑，自己这如妒妇一般的心情又是怎么回事呢？从一开始他就明白的，不过一场戏。他却如同上了瘾，情不自禁想去抓住他，即使面前的人不知道究竟有没有心。


End file.
